


now i've found you

by JustThePlanets



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Sitting, Grinding, M/M, Wrestling, let pat get wrestled 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThePlanets/pseuds/JustThePlanets
Summary: The ring is like another dimension, where he stops being Pat, and becomes Patrick Gill, lightweight champion of 2k17. He doesn’t have to worry about his anxiety, because Patrick Gill doesn’t have anxiety, or depression, he just wants to fight and be fought and get lost in the adrenaline for twenty minutes as the roar of the crowd drowns out his thoughts.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	now i've found you

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching random wrestling videos on youtube and then this happened and I think it's the fastest I've ever written a fic. 
> 
> Title is from Shadows of the Setting Sun, which is Shinsuke Nakamura's entrance music. 
> 
> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta segmentcalled <3333

Everyone knows that wrestling is fake. It’s the industry’s worst kept secret. It’s all feigned punches and soft contact and jeering for the sake of authenticity. 

A more well-kept secret is that wrestling isn’t perfectly choreographed fights. While the moves in the ring aren’t meant for actual damage, there’s still an element of surprise. It’s an exercise in improv and acting and reacting and knowing who you’re fighting. It’s a tenuous dance between violence and art.

And Pat absolutely loves it. 

Pat’s been an NXT wrestler for a few years now. He has plenty of victories and a championship under his belt and he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of the rush of stepping into the ring and playing it up to the crowd as his music fades into the background. There’s nothing that compares to being pressed into the mat and kicking out of a pin at the last second. 

The ring is like another dimension, where he stops being Pat, and becomes Patrick Gill, lightweight champion of 2k17. He doesn’t have to worry about his anxiety, because Patrick Gill doesn’t have anxiety, or depression, he just wants to fight and be fought and get lost in the adrenaline for twenty minutes as the roar of the crowd drowns out his thoughts. 

The real script in wrestling is the story and Pat is happy to play that up to. Even when it means losing his title at the end of the season to this up and coming wrestler who claims to be a huge fan of his. 

Brian David Gilbert crashed into the big leagues guns blazing and immediately the audience fell in love with him. Pat’s met the guy a handful of times at various NXT events, enough to know that Gilbert is possibly the most attractive man on earth, but not enough to actually have a conversation with him. 

Simone, Pat’s manager, goes over the story with him. It goes like this; Brian’s a rising star and Pat is his biggest inspiration and also his biggest obstacle. He has to take Pat down to truly earn his place among the NXT greats. After this fight, they’ll breed a rivalry between them that they can milk for years. 

It’s simple, and almost glaringly obvious, but it sounds fun, and if it means tumbling around the mat, getting sweaty with Brian David Gilbert, then Pat is definitely on board. 

It’s a little surprising when Simone comes to him about two weeks before the official fight with a request from Gilbert. 

“He wants to practice?” Pat wrinkles his nose. It’s not entirely unheard of, but Gilbert is infamous in the industry for his improv abilities and Pat had assumed this fight would be no different. 

“He wants to get to know you a bit before the match, that’s all.” Simone shrugs. “I think it could be good for you to work out some tension.”

Pat grimaces, but he knows she’s right. He’s been keyed up since the match was announced and it all hit him that he would be tumbling around a mat with Brian freaking David Gilbert. 

He wouldn’t call what he feels for Gilbert a crush exactly, but it’s not _ not _a crush either. He’s watched Gilbert’s matches and he has some ridiculously powerful legs and Pat just. Well, he kind of wants Gilbert to crush him with them is all. 

Okay, perhaps crush is a little more literal than he expected. 

“When?” Pat asks. He thought he’d have more time to mentally prepare himself for the fight, but it seems like he’s going to have to reorient. 

“Tomorrow. I already said yes.”

“Sim_one! _”

\----

Outside of the ring, dressed in a blank tank top and some baggy shorts, Brian David Gilbert almost looks soft, except his biceps are on full display and his pecs are protruding just the slightest bit. Pat knows, without a doubt, that Gilbert could suplex him without breaking a sweat. 

“So,” Pat says, as he wraps his fists, “how do you want to do this?”

Brian smiles and it lights up the room, which is empty but for the practice ring set in the center of it. “I figure we can just spar a little and get a feel for each other’s fighting patterns?”

It’s a good idea, so Pat simply nods and starts doing some stretches. Brian mirrors him a moment later, and for a few minutes they warm up together in silence. 

Once Pat feels appropriately loose, he heads to the ring, and ducks under the ropes to get up on the mat. Brian hops up on the edge of the mat and swings his legs over the ropes. He bounces around the ring on his toes. Pat has never seen someone so excited to be in a practice ring before. 

Pat leans against the ropes, almost languid, but in reality every nerve in his body is on alert, just waiting for the right moment to strike. 

Brian makes the first move. He barrels toward Pat, intending to lock him in the corner, but Pat ducks under his arm easily and gets his foot on the small of Brian’s back, kicking him into the ropes. He grabs Brian’s shoulder and raises his elbow. 

Brian recovers before Pat can follow through; he grabs Pat’s elbow before it makes contact, twists, does something complicated with his feet, and suddenly the air is whooshing out of Pat’s lungs and he’s flat on his back in the center of the ring, blinking up at the ceiling. 

Pat tries to get up, but Brian presses his foot down on Pat’s chest. Pat grabs at Brian’s leg and topples him. 

There’s a mad scramble. Pat tries to pin Brian, but Brian locks his hands together, keeping one shoulder off the mat, and Pat can’t break the lock no matter how hard he pushes. Pat’s almost out of breath when Brian links his hands around Pat’s neck and flips them.

Pat is blinking up at the ceiling again, but Brian’s head quickly obscures his vision as he wraps his arm around Pat’s thigh and presses down, down, and down. And Pat’s out. 

Brian frees his leg and when Pat gets a good look at his face, he realizes that Brian is blushing. Then he realizes that he’s hard. 

Fuck. 

Pat groans and covers his eyes with his forearm. “Sorry,” he gasps out, still out of breath from their tussle. 

“No worries,” Brian says, but his voice is high and strained. “It happens to everyone, I’m sure.”

It’s an out, freely given, and Pat, ever the one to take the hard route, ignores it. “Not to me. Not-” he gulps and peeks out at Brian who is still staring down at him. “Not usually.”

“Oh,” Brian says. He looks considering for a moment, then a smile spreads across his face. “Oh, Pat Gill, do you _ like _me?” He sounds delighted and Pat’s stomach swoops. 

“Can I plead the fifth?” Pat asks in lieu of an answer. 

“Absolutely not.” Brian shifts and places his knee between Pat’s legs. He shifts his thigh up and up and up and then it’s brushing against the bulge in Pat’s sweatpants and Pat is groaning for a different reason now. 

“You’re a monster,” Pat breathes out and he can’t stop his hips from twitching up into the solidness of Brian’s thigh. 

Brian leans down, the long line of his body pressing into Pat, until his mouth is so close to Pat’s ear that he can feel his breath. “Can I tell you a secret?” Brian asks and Pat merely sudders in response. “I like you too.”

That’s all the permission Pat needs before he pulls Brian to his mouth by his hair and they’re kissing fiercely. 

Brian kisses like he fights, passionate and energetic and unexpected; he takes Pat’s breath away with the way he delves into Pat’s mouth like he belongs there, just as he belongs in the ring. Pat gives as good as he gets, but it’s a losing battle, trying to keep up with Brian, and in the end he succumbs willingly and lets Brian control the kiss with a hand on Pat’s throat.

They grind against each other as they kiss, their cocks creating a delicious friction that has them moaning into each other’s mouths. And when Brian pulls away Pat is panting hard. 

Brian reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Pat’s ear. “What do you want, sweet thing?”

Pat’s brain short circuits, the possibilities surging through it, and he squeezes Brian’s thigh and says the first thing that comes to mind. “I really want you to sit on my face.”

Brian goes slack jawed and Pat has half a mind to take it back, but then a sticky sweet smile spreads across his face. “Oh, fuck, yes,” Brian sighs. 

It takes them a moment to get in position. Brian shucks his shorts and tosses them. They land on one of the ropes and hang there like it’s a clothesline. He places his knees on either side of Pat’s face and Pat’s mouth waters at the sight of his pretty pink cock and his pert little ass. 

“You sure about this, Pat Gill?” Brian asks. 

Pat nods fervently, “Yes absolutely,” and that’s the last thing he gets to say before the overwhelming scent of sweat and skin descend on him. 

Pat gets to work immediately. He spreads Brian’s cheeks and licks a stripe over his hole, and he can hear Brian whine above him, so he does it again, and again, and again, until it’s shiny with saliva and Brian is cursing at him for teasing. 

Pat’s answering laugh is swallowed by the roundness of Brian’s ass. Then he dives in properly, spearing his tongue into Brian, getting him nice and wet, and when he adds a finger to the mix, Brian moans, long and high and it echoes through the room. 

Pat works at him with his tongue and his fingers until Brian gets so desperate he starts riding Pat’s face, his hips rocking down, his lush thighs devastating as they rub against the sides of Pat’s head. 

It’s not much longer until Brian’s movements become erratic, and Pat can hear the slick sound of him jerking himself off, then his thighs tighten around Pat’s head, suffocating, as Brian’s back arches and he comes all over Pat’s stomach. 

Brian doesn’t move for a moment until Pat taps out on his thigh, then he scrambles up and off with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. 

“No worries,” Pat gasps out and wipes at his face. 

Brian trails his fingers down Pat’s chest and through his come, rubbing it into Pat’s skin a little, teasing just over where Pat needs his touch the most. 

“Brian, _ please, _” Pat whines and thrusts his hips upwards. 

“You want my mouth, baby boy?” Brian asks, a smirk playing across his lips. 

“Yeah, yes, please,” Pat begs, his voice almost embarrassingly high. 

Brian doesn’t waste more time with words. He slides down Pat’s body and wraps his come slick hand around Pat’s dick. He smiles up at him before he wraps his lips around the head of his cock and just. _ Goes to town. _

Brian’s mouth is wicked. It’s talented. It’s probably illegal in 27 states. It takes no time at all before Pat is panting open mouthed, his hips twitch involuntarily. 

Brian pulls off and braces his arm on Pat’s hips. “Don’t move,” he says, then gets right back to work. 

Pat tries to swivel his hips, tries to kick out, but he’s well and truly pinned. Completely at Brian’s mercy. And Brian takes him apart like he was made for it. Brian curls his tongue around the head of Pat’s cock and _ sucks _ and then Pat is coming right into Brian’s open mouth. 

Brian lets him shudder apart before he pulls off, and he looks Pat dead in the eye as he makes a show of swallowing. 

“Jesus Christ,” Pat says. 

There’s a trickle of come dripping down Brian’s chin and Pat surges up to lick himself off Brian’s face. And then they’re kissing again. 

They sit there, almost in each other’s laps as they kiss luxuriously. Eventually though, they must break apart and get dressed. 

They’re silent as they reclothe, and Pat worries at the back of his mind that maybe they really, _ really, _fucked up. Then Brian looks at him over his shoulder as he’s leaving and winks. 

“See you in the ring, Pat Gill.” And then he’s gone. 

God, Pat is so fucked. 


End file.
